dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-L (Earth-Two)
Despite mostly being retired from heroic actions, Kal-L was one of the first heroes recruited by Harbinger and the Monitor to fight back the assault on all populated universes of the Multiverse. Kal-L was pivotal among many of the battles to defeat the Anti-Monitor who was eliminating positive matter realities in order to increase the Anti-Monitor's power levels to allow him to recreate the resulting universe in his own dark image. Kal-L and many heroes from different universes of the Multiverse engaged in several battles against the Anti-Monitor but was not able to directly stop him directly despite massive losses of heroes as well as many of the populated universes. Kal-L and the others directly assaulted the Anti-Monitor at the "Dawn of Time" which caused the various universes to collapse into one singular universe that was able to withstand the Anti-Monitor's assault. Unfortunately, the singular universe erased the history of the universe that Kal-L came from and most of the people he knew outside of the heroic community, including his wife Lois Lane-Kent. Nearly insane with grief, Kal-L was able to gather himself together despite his intense sense of loss and along with the equally alone Superboy of Earth-Prime directly attacked and killed the Anti-Monitor. The resulting energy release resulting from the Anti-Monitor's physical death threatened to overcome and kill Kal-L and Superboy-Prime. Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three appeared offering to transport them out of the resulting shock wave, but still grieving Kal-L decided to end his life rather than transport into the pocket dimension Alex showed Kal-L until Lois Kent emerged from that locale. Alexander Luthor, Jr. had saved Lois Kent from the universal reset by taking her from the dying Multiverse to a newly-discovered pocket dimension before the battle at the "Dawn at Time" thus saving her from the reset. Luthor then took himself, Kal-L, Lois Kent and Superboy-Prime into the pocket dimension saving them from the destruction of the Anti-Monitor's exploding energies and an universe that mostly no longer remembered them. Infinite Crisis Kal-L continued to watch the new Earth from the pocket "Paradise" dimension. He began to be disturbed by what he saw as the growing darkness that was apparently affecting the Earth, especially in the indecisiveness of his resulting counterpart. That darkness began to affect the Paradise dimension and as a result, Lois began to get deathly ill despite the pocket dimension being insulated from the outside reality. Deciding that the resulting Earth had been corrupted, Kal-L had decided along with Alexander Luthor Jr. and Superboy-Prime to reformat the existing universe based on them as the primary template rather than the current incarnations of the heroes. Kal-L hoped that would reverse the effect on his dying wife, even though that would kill the current wife of the current Superman though he thought of it as merely "folding the current incarnations into his template" though he did know that those who would be "folded" would cease to live. Deciding that his greed was permissible to do against the corruption he saw in the current universe, Kal-L punched his way out of the pocket dimension and the quartet established their base of operation in a cave in the Arctic Circle. Kal-L revealed himself to Power Girl as well as to the current incarnation of his best friend, Batman, hoping to get them to agree to his plan to recreate the universe to his expectations. Both refused him after being shown the Earth-Two versions of their histories, though Kara was more accepting of Kal-L than the current Wayne who argued against Kal-L for losing his own version of the Batman Family and himself over the already dead of cancer Police Commissioner Bruce Wayne of Earth-Two. Kal-L continued on his quest to bring back his version of history alongside Superboy-Prime and Alexander Luthor Jr. which culminated in the recreation of an exact duplicate of Pre-Crisis Earth-Two, though it was completely non-populated. Seeing his goal achieved, Kal-L was overjoyed to see his old world back as the potential cure to his wife's pending death. Kal-L's joy turned to heartbreak when Lois died despite their return to Earth-Two. The current Kal-El heard Kal-L cry out in agony and came to Earth-Two to investigate. Kal-L lashed out at him, blaming Kal-El for "corrupting" Earth-Two thus killing Lois. As they fought, the two heroes found themselves being "transported" to each other's Earths, reliving their histories and altering them. Kal-L would alter Kal-El's first encounter with Batman as he called out his bluff and turned the two into true friends. They would go on to arrest, then save Lex Luthor's life when he was inflicted with Kryptonite poisoning. He would also snap Doomsday's neck during their first encounter, surviving what should have been his death. When heroes started rising up against Kal-L's more violent methods, he would strike them down with his own Justice League. In the end, this war of the meta's would leave Earth-One a lifeless husk, leading Kal-L to realize that Earth-One wasn't worth saving, but Earth-Two was. During this time, Wonder Woman arrived on Earth-Two and restrained Kal-L. She and Kal-EL made him realize that reconstructing the universe would not bring about the changes that Kal-L had hoped as the recreated Earth-Two clearly showed. Seeing that he was wrong and that the ambitions of recreating the universe would not bring about an improvement, Kal-L decided to correct his mistake. Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime decided to continue to recreate the Multiverse in order to achieve their goals despite the pleas from the current heroes and Kal-L to stop. Seeing that Superboy-Prime and Alexander Luthor, Jr. were committed to reshaping the universe, Kal-L directly attacked them in hopes of preventing more deaths. Superboy-Prime had decided to directly assault the individual people he considered unworthy in the current universe most notably the current Superboy, Conner Kent. The battle between the two Superboys ended with Prime killing the vastly under-powered Conner as Prime's power levels were shown to be literally infinite with his physical strength levels able to push planets out of orbit unaided, which was beyond Conner and Kal-L's levels. Nevertheless the two Supermen realized that Superboy-Prime was completely out of control and was openly killing people and not merely intent on just recreating the universe. Alongside many powerful heroes, Kal-L and Kal-El decided to attack Superboy-Prime head on to stop his murderous rampage. Deciding to push Superboy Prime through a red sun to depower his strength levels to a far more manageable level in hopes of snapping him out of his depression. Seeing that Kal-L had turned away from their original plan to reshape the universe to fit their demands, Superboy-Prime attacked Kal-L directly venting his full rage and frustration at his one-time ally. Despite the effects of the red sun, Superboy-Prime was still vastly overpowered to Kal-L's own power levels. The attack was so vicious that Superboy-Prime smashed Kal-L's internal organs and skeletal structure, killing him. But the time that Superboy-Prime dedicated to attacking Kal-L allowed Kal-El to recover and to drain down Superboy-Prime even further lower levels, thus knocking him out, whereby their combined attacks were able to stop Superboy-Prime. Kal-L died in Power Girl's arms after realizing his mistake and stating that he would never leave her even though she would not be able to see him. Kal-L was buried on the new Earth that he died protecting from Superboy-Prime, alongside Conner and his wife. Blackest Night Kal-L's corpse and base memories were revived by the Black Lantern Ring, and was used as a active weapon against the New Earth Superman and Conner Kent in Smallville. While not possessing the soul and judgment of Kal-L, the reanimated corpse joined Lois Kent of Earth-Two who was also revived as a Black Lantern. Together they were specifically sent to attack and kill many people in Smallville and hopefully the New Earth Superman and Superboy as well. Kal-L was defeated by Conner who used the Black Lantern Psycho Pirate's Medusa Mask against Kal-L, returning him to a inanimate corpse, while Black Lantern Lois Kent attacked Martha Kent, who was saved by Krypto. Upon finding that Kal-L had been defeated and returned to an inactive corpse, Black Lantern Lois Kent sacrificed her own revival to reactivate Kal-L's corpse for its greater power levels. Reactivated once again as the Black Lantern Superman, Kal-L's corpse was eventually stopped against the full main Justice Society. Devising a weapon that would completely destroy the reanimated corpses by Doctor Fate and Mister Terrific, Power Girl held onto his animated corpse until it was completely destroyed, ending any future attempts to use Kal-L's corpse as a weapon, finally ending Kal-L's existence permanently. | Powers = ]] | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * First appearance as Earth-Two Superman: Justice League of America #73 (1969). | Trivia = * Kal-L's S shield is six sided and has tails rather than round endings as drawn from the early 1940s version, though many artists (most notably starting with George Perez in Justice League of America Vol 1 #195-197) usually extended the upper top curve of the S downwards to touch the side of the shield along with the white hair at temple to distinguish Kal-L from the Earth-One Superman. *The Kryptonians from the Earth-Two universe did not rely on the absorption of yellow solar energy to fuel their powers. All Kryptonians of the Earth-Two dimension had superhuman powers inherent to their own evolution and physiology which included being able to lift several tons while on Krypton, as well as the ability to leap thousands of feet into the air, sub/near sonic speed movement and high end endurance, unlike other-dimensional Kryptonians who need yellow sunlight to be able to do the same feats. * The famous slogan of "truth, justice and the American Way" was changed from the original radio show slogan which stated Superman fought for "truth, honesty and justice" to combat the anti-communism sentiment of the 1950s United States popular culture. * Superman is also known as Man of Tomorrow, The Golden Age Superman, The Masked Wonder, and Mental-Man. | Recommended = * (1st Appearance) * (Defeats the Anti-Monitor, saving the Unviverse) * (Dies at the hands of Superboy-Prime) * (Resurrection as a Black Lantern) * (Destruction of corpse) | Links = * Kal-L article at Wikipedia * Superman Through the Ages * The Unofficial Golden-Age Superman Site * Golden Age Superman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XXII * [http://supermanthrutheages.com/tales2/wife/ Read "Superman Takes a Wife!", from Action Comics #484 (1978), in which Kal-L marries Lois Lane] * [http://supermanthrutheages.com/tales2/e2-origin/ Read "The Secret Origin of the Golden-Age Superman", from Secret Origins #1 (1986)] }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Power Girl Supporting Cast Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:1938 Character Debuts